Bugs Bunny, Attorney at Law
Bugs Bunny, Attorney at Law is a American animated series developed by Jessica Borutski, Michael Oulweleen and Erik Richter for Cartoon Network's late-night block, Adult Swim. It is a WB Animation version of the 2000-2007 series, Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. It was developed by Warner Bros. Animation, Cartoon Network Studios (making its fifth adult-orriented series), and Williams Street. The series is rated TV-14-LSV for mild violence, some blood, few character deaths, use of profanity and sexual elements. Info Bugs Bunny becomes a lawyer after he moves to the city. With the help of his employees, he can take care of criminals whether they're guilty or not. Cast Main Characters *Jeff Bennett as Bugs Bunny, a bunny with a Flatbush-accent from Looney Tunes who becomes a full-time lawyer after he moves to the city. *Kate Higgins as Becky, a girl from Bunnicula who becomes Bugs' assistant after her parents got murdered. In the series, she had a tragic past. *Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck, a duck from Looney Tunes who is Bugs' secretary. *Kathryn Cressida as Stacie, a speedy girl who appeared in The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy. She is Bugs' second assistant. Recurring Characters *Nolan North as Foghorn Leghorn, a chicken from Looney Tunes who is computer worker. *Travis Willingham as Hector Bulldog, a bulldog from Looney Tunes who is now a police officer *Sam Marín as Benson Dunwoody, a gumball machine from Regular Show who is Bugs' chief, and owner of the law firm Dunwoody & Company. (Note: He is the first character in the series who came from an adult's animated comedy rather than a children's cartoon) *John Michael Higgins as Judge Him, a devil-like villain from The Powerpuff Girls, who is now a court judge who often hears Bugs' cases. In the series, he is shown as a bisexual character (a play to his echoing voice). (His original voice actor, Tom Kenney, can't reprise his role) Other characters * Billy West as Tom Cat - a cat from Tom & Jerry. He usually appears as a jury member or as someone witnessing a trial. *June Foray as Judge Granny - a old woman from Looney Tunes, who is now a court judge who often hears Bugs' cases. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Sam Sheepdog, a sheepdog from Looney Tunes, who is now a bailiff. *Phil LaMarr as Ralph Wolf, a wolf from Looney Tunes, who is now a bailiff *Jason Griffith as Judge Austin, a dragon from The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy who is now a court judge who hears Bugs' cases. *Grey DeLisle as Nicole Watterson, a cat from The Amazing World of Gumball who is a jury member. (Her original voice actress can't reprise her role) *Dan Castellaneta as Wile E. Coyote, a coyote from Looney Tunes who is a second lawyer. He serves as Bugs' courtroom rival, as well as one of Bugs' closest friends. *Tom Kenny as Judge Road, a road runner from Looney Tunes who is now a court judge. *Charlie Adler as Butch J. Dog, a irish dog from both Droopy and Tom & Jerry who is a third lawyer. He only appears on episodes where Bugs and Wile E. working together on a case. Episodes List of Bugs Bunny, Attorney at Law episodes Trivia *This series is a WB Animation revival to Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. *This is the first adult animated series to feature the characters from Collin the Speedy Boy. **It is also the first Looney Tunes ''show to be targeted for both teens and adults. *It contains Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network characters. *All of the ''Looney Tunes characters, except Granny, Elmer Fudd, Tweety Bird, and Sylvester Pussycat, are in the The Looney Tunes Show style. *Although Jeff Bergman reprise his role as Daffy Duck, Jeff Bennett usually tooks his place on some episodes when he's busy. *The series shares the same animation as Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. *Despite being an adult animated comedy, it is acutally a T-rated animated series similar to The Simpsons, Regular Show, and Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law. **However, despite that, it contained naughty words (like "fuck" and "shit", the word "fuck" is censored due to the show's TV-14 rating. International In Canada, the series aired on both Teletoon, as part of its Teletoon at Night block, and Cartoon Network Canada, as part of its Adult Swim block. In Latin America, it aired on both I.Sat, as part of its Adult Swim block, and Warner Channel. Quotes Bugs Bunny, Attorney at Law/Quotes Uncensored The uncensored version of the series is released on iTunes and DVD. The uncensored version of the series is basically the same, but with the word "fuck" is not censored, and some scenes added on each episode. (such as a flashback told by Officer Hector on Becky Discovers Her Parents' Murderer, where he was having sex with his wife, who was shown as I.R. Baboon's twin sister, while I.R. attacks a group of filmmakers, who were filming him for a wildlife documentary) Reception Critical response The series recieved positive reviews Ratings *TV-14-LSV; TV-PG (depends on contents) Category:Crossovers Category:Shows Category:Bugs Bunny, Attorney at Law